<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>水果软糖 by Divano_Messiah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105028">水果软糖</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divano_Messiah/pseuds/Divano_Messiah'>Divano_Messiah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>「Foucault's Pendulum」（傅科摆） [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tenet (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:02:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divano_Messiah/pseuds/Divano_Messiah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>麦克斯从小到大都在从某个人那里拿糖吃。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>「Foucault's Pendulum」（傅科摆） [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>水果软糖</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>是《傅科摆》的番外之一。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>麦克斯十岁那年的暑假还算安稳，没有被他那个控制狂老爹随手拐到哪座孤岛或哪片公海上，也没有一觉醒来发现窗外已经是西伯利亚。老萨特不见了，主要负责照管他的人还是安娜，但凯特和他待在一起的时间也长了许多。那个自称为N的男人还在他们附近打转，麦克斯摸不准他是想把自己藏得更好一点，还是压根没有类似的打算。大概在八月中的时候，他们又碰见了一回。这次和他们初见的时候差不多惊险，他被带去奥尔顿塔，一个不留神就跟安娜走散了。有人试图把他劫到城堡禁区，但他在那双手抓住自己的肩膀前已经对着手机报出了具体时刻和自己的坐标。于是他还没被绑住手腕就获救了，救他的男人把被打昏过去的绑匪拖到房间角落里。这一带游客禁止通行，绑架和反杀都不愁被打扰，没有亮灯，光线很暗。麦克斯盯着那个倒霉蛋的面目轮廓看了一会儿，不太确定前来救场的男人是普通地让他失去了意识，还是直接给他来了一枪。</p><p>也许是受了诅咒城堡主题环境的影响，也许是因为这回差点被一道明晃晃的匕首划过脖子，麦克斯的情绪不太好。N开始跟他说话，让他联系实际负责照管他的人，麦克斯闷闷不乐地垂着脑袋，半晌也不应一声。他感觉自己失去了在游乐园里疯玩的兴致，这也不是N的错。他听见男人窸窸窣窣的掏兜动静，过了一会儿N将握拢的手伸到他面前，示意他抬手去接。麦克斯照做了。他的手心里多了几个花花绿绿的小包装。</p><p>“你都多大了，”麦克斯扬起眉毛，“怎么还随身带糖？”</p><p>“突发状况太多了。”N用一种非常平板的腔调说，“如果出门在外身体不适，有时候会需要靠糖来应急。”</p><p>“是吗？”</p><p>“糖，巧克力，能量棒，坚果，你们能想到的各种看上去只是拿来过嘴瘾的小玩意儿。”他说，“糖是最容易随身携带的一种。”</p><p>麦克斯歪着头想了想，姑且接受了这个说法。“我不缺零嘴。”然后他说。</p><p>“萨特家的孩子确实不会缺这种东西。”N说，“除非你妈妈给你请的牙医有一些自己的意见。”</p><p>麦克斯在暗处皱了下鼻子。他听见N笑了一声。“而且这糖看着好便宜。”他又说。</p><p>“你要是不想吃，可以干脆别拿。”N简单道。</p><p>麦克斯哼了两声，还是撕开了其中的一个小包装。是软糖，椰子味，不太甜。形状方方正正，稍微有点难嚼。他使劲咬了几下，觉得这味道和口感也不算太坏。之后他的心情莫名其妙地好了几分，他把这归功于补充了一点儿糖分。</p><p> </p><p>十二岁的时候他多发现了一些事，比如N补过牙，嚼软糖的时候总得用没被拔过的那边去咬，腮帮子一鼓一鼓。麦克斯自认跟这家伙混熟了不少，即使是在正常碰面的情况下，N也很乐意分给他一些糖吃。总是固定的那一个牌子，只是口味会间歇性地换一换。包装纸是半透明的，上边印着花体的西班牙语。确实算不上昂贵，但就普通人的水准来说也不算特别廉价。</p><p>十四岁的时候他开始自个儿从N的衣兜里摸糖吃。年长的男人也不恼，如果他偷取的手法特别巧妙还会夸奖他两句。这时候他们已经形同密友，空闲时会正常往来，还能分享一些秘密空间。N的口味其实很不酷，他在冰箱里塞满可乐，他的储存柜里也的确放着不少巧克力棒。考虑到他的体能训练水准有多夸张，麦克斯倒不会去质疑这些东西会不会让他身材走形。糖也是，一颗两颗含进嘴里，一段疾跑加一段拳击练习就能让它们带来的多余热量消失。N这些年来都跟凯特保持着普通的友人关系，他看上去就像是那种不太会为更为甜蜜的事物挂心的类型。</p><p>十五岁时麦克斯发现自己想错了。</p><p>十六岁时他给自己买了些糖吃，他随身带着它们，去孤岛、公海和西伯利亚。荒原上的寒冷比别处持续得更为漫长，他在感到轻微的晕眩时会弄些东西来咽进嘴里。不算太甜，因气温不给面子而变得又冷又硬，咬得他腮帮子发酸。</p><p>再往后事情又发生了一些变化。他重新跟N熟络起来，而他发觉糖果余留在唇齿间的滋味会在亲吻时变得更为温柔，或许也要更甜一些。他十八岁，苦涩的事情变得比过去要少，尽管没有完全消弭，至少也拥有了能够与那个人以相对平等的姿态对话的可能性。</p><p>他十九岁，他知道了更多秘密。他养好肩伤，一头扎进论文里，直到N把他从电脑前边捞回沙发上，往他的嘴里塞了块巧克力。麦克斯恍恍惚惚地嚼了两下，随后反应过来这不是N通常拿来犒劳他的方式。“你没再买水果糖了吗？”他问。</p><p>“那个牌子已经停产了。”N说，“虽然不是直接绝迹了，但也越来越难买了。”</p><p>麦克斯愣了一愣，忽然间感到有些郁闷。在最后一个批次的保质期结束之前，他还能想办法找来一些剩余的，但总有一天它们会彻底消失。时间流逝造成的效应总归是这样的。他歪在男人的肩膀上，长长地叹了口气。这大概就是成长过程中不那么美好的变化之一，人总得学着跟过去的事物告别。</p><p>“用不着可惜。”N说，“你又不缺零嘴。”</p><p>“那不一样。”麦克斯小声说。有些东西从一开始就不是最好的，但在陪伴的过程中会被赋予独一无二的含义。他试图解释，又觉得自己根本说不清个中意味。男人低头看他，眼神里带着些温和的笑意。然后有一个吻安静地落在了他的额角。</p><p>“再说了，”N低声道，“你还有机会吃到的。”</p><p>麦克斯眨了眨眼，忽然想明白了什么，重新微笑起来，边咕哝着“你说得对”边将脸埋进了他的颈窝里。</p><p> </p><p>麦克斯十岁那年的暑假没有那么不安稳，这是相对而论的。一切才刚起步，环绕在他和凯特身边的不怀好意的视线多得要命。普利亚只是个开始，往后不可控的因素会愈来愈多。但好在凯特和她的小儿子都足够警觉，在双双拿到通往信条所掌握的监控的密线之后，他们的人身安全都没遭受什么太大的威胁。多数时N都提前解决了问题，不过也有一些麻烦落到了当着受保护的对象的面解决掉的地步。与此同时他还在忙于接手组织的事务，他得梳理清楚自己要做的事，以及能听从他的指挥的每一个人的使命。太过忙碌时他会靠糖果来舒缓神经，不如酒有用，但更无害。</p><p>除非他的牙医有别的见解。</p><p>麦克斯收下了他的糖，大嚼特嚼了一顿，之后心情明显变得好了些。N带着这跟保姆走失的男孩抄小路回到了游客通行区，赶在安娜跑去发寻人启事之前阻止了她。当然了，出面的暂时还只有麦克斯。N站在人群边缘目送那男孩走远，自己悄悄退回了暗处。有人轻轻撞了一下他的后背，不算用力，也不含恶意。他回过头，果不其然看见了一张熟悉的脸孔。</p><p>“我猜想你需要人帮你善后。”尼尔说。</p><p>“确实需要。”N说，“但就我所知，你一般不直接负责这方面的活计。告诉我你带来了别的人手。”</p><p>“放心吧，他们已经去了。”尼尔说，“也就是说接下来你可以稍微放松一下了。”</p><p>“我得去追查这次是哪来的混账。”N说。</p><p>“而我可以直接把答案告诉你，为你省些力气。”尼尔说，“为什么不去跟在那孩子后头将他看紧点，或者干脆跟他一起玩一玩呢？”</p><p>N审视了他几秒钟，试图从尼尔的脸上得来一个答案。“因为我确实没有这么做？”</p><p>“现在还没有。”尼尔哂笑道，“你猜中了。你这个冷酷的家伙。”</p><p>“考虑到这是我们的行事准则之一，我正在学习如何变得更加不知变通。”N说。他摇摇头，打算混进员工通道悄悄离开。尼尔是否要跟上来就随便了，他现在还不打算在麦克斯后头跟太久，但不介意跟已经认得他许久的搭档一起用上一小顿便饭。这时候尼尔忽然上前一步贴近他，手非常自然地伸进了他的外衣内兜，从里头抠出剩下的两颗糖，剥开其中一颗的外包装并塞进了自己的嘴里。</p><p>N被这套动作的熟练程度震慑了一下，随后又反应过来，无奈地扯了下嘴角。“你都多大了，怎么还在吃这个。”</p><p>“你哄孩子的时候可不是这么说的。”尼尔说着，把另一颗塞进了糖果的原持有者的唇缝。他的声音因嘴里含着东西而有些模糊，他在眼角舒开温缓笑意，那一瞬间洋溢起的快乐感单纯无比。</p><p>然后他推着男人的后背离开了昏暗的通道。他们走回室外，踏进午后惬意的微风中。不知何时起，天空放晴了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>